The Accursed Milk Bowl
by Jonouchi Katsuya
Summary: Seto Kaiba and Ishizu Ishtar touch the accursed milk bowl and become cursed with a cat's curse. This is a humorfic. Happy Birthday, Kaiba? I don't think he wanted this. Trustshipping. Kaiba x Ishizu.


**A/N: This was too fun to write. Hope you all enjoy this.**

**Warning: Anything that cats do probably or might happen in this fic. This is your warning.**

"A curse?" Kaiba cocked one eyebrow. He felt disgusted at her insistence of such nonsensical beliefs.

"Yes. A curse. Whosoever touches this accursed item will be stricken with a cat's curse. I don't know the creator of the curse, though legend says you will turn into a cat. Legend says that it was created to appease the ca-"

"I don't believe in silly curses," Kaiba said firmly.

Ishizu took a deep breath and exhaled slowly; trying not to let it be heard. "I know."

"If you know, why tell me?"

She turned from Kaiba and folded her arms. "I think you know," Ishizu said filled with the drama she felt to the core of her very being.

Kaiba removed the outer protective glass box, grabbed the bowl, and began to look at how colorful it was. "You should start believing in curses Kaiba if you are to be trusted to take proper care of the items to take to show in your exhibits. Particularly ones from Egypt." Ishizu looked over her shoulder in shock. Kaiba was holding the milk bowl. She rushed to Kaiba's side, and without thinking grabbed the bowl herself and put it back on it's stand. Kaiba chuckled. "You touched it," he teased.

Ishizu blushed. Not that she thought Kaiba would ever believe in the things she does, but she did expect something that resembled respect for her culture. Too much to ask him but now she was cursed."You're right. I have," Ishizu said quiet horror ringing in her voice. She tried to compose herself to prepare herself for what was to come. But she just couldn't. She felt so invaded. Ishizu rubbed her hands together and started to pace.

"I don't feel cursed. Pathetic that you actually believe in this nonsense."

Ishizu looked around nervously. There was a feeling inside of her that wished for Kaiba to be right so she wouldn't worry about the curse and then the part of her that felt simply angry at the lack of respect for her beliefs that Kaiba was showing her. At the end of her thoughts, she hoped this curse would be true and Kaiba would know the full wrath of it. Maybe the cat god will take pity on her. And even if the cat didn't, it would be worth it for Kaiba to fall off his high horse. "You have no idea what you have done!" Her eyes were filled with tears, her face both rage and fear. The waterfalls looked as if they were going to crest over the top.

Kaiba chuckled some more. She fumed. "Ah. You're silly. My men will be careful not to touch the bowl when transferring it to my museum." Kaiba flashed her a smile. "I will be seeing you when it is unveiled, correct?"

She took a deep breath and raised her head up high. She guessed that was Kaiba's way of apologizing. She had dealt with the stubborn man enough to know that sometimes it is best to let your prophecies come true. It made 'I told you so' so much sweeter. "Correct Kaiba. I will be taking my own flight despite your kind offer."

"Hm. I thought you would care about things like pollution."

"And you do?"

Almost insulted at such an insinuation, Kaiba walked out of Ishizu's office. "Bye."

.

The next morning Kaiba woke up to the sound of birds chirping in the early morning. The sun was barely peeping over the hill. He suddenly got the urge to go outside. He didn't realize why. He put his legs over the side of his enormous bed and put his feet directly into a cozy pair of black slippers given to him by some pop star he doesn't even remember the name of. His fingers clung to his bathrobe tightly as he made his way to his bathroom. He peed in the toilet. Slumped over the white gold sink, he reached for his toothbrush. Mindlessly, he put a pea sized amount of KC Blue Eyes White Dragon toothpaste on to the brush and stuck it in his mouth. Spit. Rinse. Kaiba looked in the mirror for the first time that morning. Had to do a double take. Anger burned in his belly as he stared in the mirror. His cell phone rang on his night stand. Kaiba ran to pick it up.

"Hello, I must speak with Kaiba!" said Ishizu urgently. Kaiba walked back to the bathroom.

"This is Kaiba. What kind of hocus pocus mind trick are you playing on me, Ishizu?" he growled.

Kaiba pulled at the ears that had sprouted on top of his head. It hurt when he pulled. Calmly, Kaiba parted where his hair met the ear. He examined where it attached. It looked just like it was really attached to his head. The skin, the way the hair felt, everything felt so much more real that you would typically find at a store. As Kaiba was checking to see if his ears were really real, Ishizu was spouting jibberish about how she told him so. Kaiba pulled his ear diagnally away from his scalp and felt as his sensitive skin was gently pulled and stretched in such a way as to suggest that the ear was real.

"This is a trick," he muttered not believing it.

"This is not a trick. It is a part of the cat curse. When we touched the accursed item, we brou-"

"Skip the trash, Ishizu, and tell me what's really going on."

"We are turning into cats, Kaiba!"

"Who did you hire to do this to me?" Kaiba held back his desire to yell.

"It was the item and you know it!"

"You and I both know that curses don't exist!" Kaiba hung up his phone. He briefly wished he was at the office as cell phones don't hang up as dramatically as his office phone. It is hard to get out your anger without the satisfaction of slamming a phone down on the hook. Kaiba huffed as the a realization came to his mind. He couldn't talk about this with anyone else. He glowered at the phone in his hand. "Forget it."

He looked in the mirror again. His ears were laid back. Kaiba then tried to calm his nerves and watched as his ears fluctuated from a raised alert position to back down in a tense position. The muscles he felt at work were a slap in the face to his denial of the events now happening to him. He tried to think of another explanation but couldn't. One ear twitched half back the other remained forward. The dripping of the water was disturbing. He looked around his bathroom nervously. The water sources all around him were troubling to him. despite knowing that Mokuba was still asleep and his staff wouldn't even think of knocking on his door for another hour. He looked into his own eyes, human ears, his body. Nothing else had changed. Cat ears? He could hide those under a hat. He walked back into his room and to his walk in closet.

Fedoras are in, Kaiba pulled one off the hat rack one on his head. It didn't hide his new ears very well. On top of that, he felt the unwanted pressure on his ears. It was annoying to have something press down on his ears that way. "This... isn't real. " But in a way, Kaiba knew they were real. They at this point had to be. how could they move the way they had, the way he can feel them when they are touched. Manufacturing nerve endings is not something someone as pathetic as Ishizu could do. He took the hat off. He tried finding a comfortable way to fold his ears down. It just felt so odd. Somehow his hand found it's way right behind one of his cat ears and began to scratch. It felt so good. Kaiba closed his eyes and just felt really happy. The lightness in his stomach, the vibrations of contentment escaped him. He tilted his head towards his own hand. He stopped himself. No way would he allow himself to be comforted in this time of need. He wasn't as pathetic as that dog Jonouchi.

"Need a hat," he reminded himself. He glared at the floor. Mokuba had left another one of his beanies out. He rolled his eyes and picked it was about to return it to his brother's room when he got an idea. There are beanie hats that have cat ears, no one would even know. But no one is that much of an idiot, Kaiba thought. I never wear anything that so much as hints of something as... silly as a beanie no less with cat ears. Kaiba grabbed a pair of scissors and cut two holes in the beanie. More believable than me spouting my own set from my skull. He put it on and went to the kitchen.

In the kitchen Mokuba was helping himself to a healthy breakfast. Mokuba looked up at his brother who had cat ears on his head. His face went from that of confusion to that of someone trying to hold back a few laughs. "Kaiba, why are you wearing a beanie with cat ears?"

Not eve Mokuba is immune to the idiot disease, Kaiba thought. "Special event at the museum, remember?" Kaiba said calmly. "I just wanted to be festive."

Mokuba shook his head. "Just when I think I know you better than anyone else."

"Trust me; you do," Kaiba groaned.

Mokuba nodded. "Well, off to the office for me then?"

Kaiba nodded stoically.

.

Kaiba sat calmly in the back with Mokuba. Isono started the car. His watch jingled. First his ears just twitched. He looked quickly at the window then back in front of him. Then over to Mokuba. His eyes were wild. Kaiba suddenly zoomed in on Isono's neck and then the pulse of his neck. The colors outside the window suddenly dimmed. Everything looked so strange. He could see so much. A mass flood of information came to him that he wasn't quite prepared to deal with struck him.

His instincts were telling him to run out of the car. The car was dangerous. He held his own hands uncomfortable shifting in his place. Trying not to throw off any alarms to Mokuba. He didn't want Mokuba to think he need a doctor. He didn't want to see Mokuba hurt.

"Big brother are you alright?" Mokuba asked. Kaiba didn't answer at first. All he could think of was how loud the car was. He wanted to get out. It was so cramped in there. His hands held his aching head.

"Yes Mokuba, I am fine. Now you have a good day at work OK? I should be there to take over at 4pm. I must stay at this event and give everyone in public a good face."

"Is that why you are wearing the ears? To let everyone know you have lightened up?" Mokuba nudged playfully.

"Yeah and the kids," he said.

Mokuba smiled. "Love ya, bro."

The room was full of people, tourists, school children and visitors alike. The crowd couldn't wait for the accursed milk bowl from the ancient past to be unveiled. Isono stood by the exhibit with a piece of shiney purple fabric draped over the top.

The room was normally spacious. But so many people had come and had formed a crowd for the cursed milk bowl or to to meet Kaiba, that the room was packed and strangely easy for Kaiba to hide in. Everyone was expected to stay outside the 5 foot barrier created around the new exhibit. Kaiba easily made his way through the crowd of people and saw Ishizu on the other side of the circle. She had a pair od distinctive black cat ears on her head. She didn't even try to hide them.

Kaiba and Ishizu's eyes met. Kaiba's icy blue eyes met her ocean pools. Her waters warmed up his insides like an underwater volcano but no one would ever know by the seriousness of the gaze he had locked with her. He noticed something that was out of this world in Ishizu's eyes. They looked just like cat eyes. Thought briefly of the possibility that he may have eyes like that too. But then he thought, of course I don't. Becoming almost as bad as her.

Ishizu sauntered over along the chain links to Kaiba. Kaiba noticed this outward display of sexiness. On foot in front of the other, her hips rocking back and forth, it was mesmerizing. He didn't even fully understand as to why. Why was she coming towards him like that? His ears twitched. Soon she was right in front of him. He stood there stiffly as her fingernails trailed down Kaiba's coat; the comfort that the coat normally brought him waining with every second. He swallowed hard watching as her fingers made their way down. Doing nothing to stop her. No way would he say it at that moment but Kaiba felt himself get excited. She rubbed up against him. He wanted her. Ishizu ran away. His eyes widened, staring at that sweet ass as it moved away from him. She stopped for a moment to look back at Kaiba coyly. Her eyes spoke to him. "Follow me." Kaiba didn't care that other people in the room were staring at this exchange and ran after her. He could smell her. All of her. Her scent was everywhere. So lovely and utterly intoxicating. He rubbed his face against his own hand. The frame of the door was so tempting. She touched it. He rubbed it then continued to run in the direction he thought she was in.

There she was, rubbing against the sabre-tooth. Kaiba felt his ears fold back, the hair on the back of his neck rising with the rage inside him. How dare she rub against another man! he thought. And a fake one at that. The insult cut deep. He began to advance toward the creature, sizing it up as he stalked in a slow circle around the stand that held it up. His shoulders hunched forward, his muscles taut. She'd come on to him, and he'd be damned if he let her whore herself out to some musty old furball. With a loud cry of animalistic fury, he took a flying leap into the exhibit and tackled the stuffed cat to the floor.

Ishizu had darted to the side, watching in bewilderment as Kaiba repeatedly clawed at the giant beast's head while he bit at its throat. It was strangely arousing. Ishizu flopped herself on the floor and rolled on the ground. Kaiba stopped attacking the now mangled cat and took small steps towards her. Stopped. More steps. Stopped. She put her butt in the air.

"Oh Kaiba! Please take me!"

Kaiba's breath hitched and ran to her as quickly as he could but she had already stood up and started to run around the room away from him. "What is your problem? First you want me, now you don't?" Kaiba growled and shook his head and looked around. The elderly couple in the room was staring at him.

"Are you and the lady alright Mr. Kaiba?" the old man asked.

"Yes. I'm fine," Kaiba said quickly before running out of the exhibit after Ishizu.

The old man nodded approvingly. "Ah to be young," he sighed.

Kaiba caught her and held her firmly with one hand. She tugged against his grasp. "Ishizu snap out of it!"

She looked at him helplessly. "Oh, please Kaiba. You have no idea how I am feeling right now." She rubbed her face against his hand.

Kaiba could almost see directly behind his head. If there was one cool thing about being a cat, it was the eyesight. He couldn't believe what he was thinking. He wanted to mount her right here, right now. But the people, he reminded himself. Upstairs. There was a room there for him to make calls. It was small, but it would have to do. Kaiba pulled Ishizu by the hand and ran up the stairs.

.

Once safely out of the public eye. Kaiba immediately removed his ridiculous hat first. His clothing was like a prision, so anxious to be free from them. When he removed his shirt he felt his body spasm with glee to be out of it. Next, he slid out of his pants, his tail was free to swish as much as it wanted. He purred and felt really happy to have everything feel right.

Ishizu blinked at him then looked away. Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "You wanted me."

Ishizu sat down in the chair and crossed her legs. Kaiba would not be deterred. He went behind the chair and began to claw it. Ishizu smiled. Kaiba rubbed his cheek on the desk, then the walls. He picked up a pen and a stapler and rubbed them against his face; feeling the smoothness. "Look how much stuff I possess, Ishizu. You want me just as much as I want you. "

Kaiba rubbed against the chair as he walked passed it to get to the door. He looked over his shoulder to make sure Ishizu was watching him. He grasped his penis careful not to claw himself and peed on the door. "No one will bother us now."

Ishizu sniffed the air. She couldn't help but walk over to the door, smelling his potent manly odor. "Oh Kaiba!" she meowed. "You're so strong and possessive! How can I resist you?"

Kaiba embraced her in his arms. "Don't." Kaiba lovingly sucked on her neck. She moaned in his arms as he continued to show her love. She tried to squirm out of her uncomfortable clothes. Her black ears twitched with excitement. Kaiba pulled her skirt up along with her shirt up and over her head. All he could think about was what he was about to do. It became his purpose in the world. This was everything he was supposed to be doing. He mounted her. She tried to wiggle away from him but he just bit her neck sweetly to stop her. She yowled in pleasure as she was penetrated. Kaiba made loud Siamese cat noises. Being inside her felt so nice. He dug his claws into her. She yowled louder as Kaiba pounded into her a few times before he came.

Ishizu started to clean herself. "Want to go again?"

Ishizu couldn't hear him. All she could think about was cleaning herself. Kaiba tried to get her attention by rubbing his cheek on her. She growled.

.

Just when Kaiba thought everything was back to normal, and that he had coughed up his last hair ball Ishizu called him.

"Kaiba, I have something to tell you," Ishizu said urgently.

"Ishizu, I don't want to do business with yo-"

"Kaiba, I'm pregnant."

Kaiba held the phone to his ear, silent. Pregnant, but how? He knew. He shook his head trying to think of a way to deny it. "What do you want?"

"Kaiba I don't believe you realize the gravity of the situation."

"I have enough money to take care of the situation."

"No, that is not what I am asking for exactly."

Kaiba waited.

"Kaiba, I am pregnant with... kittens."


End file.
